Against All Odds
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: She's 15. He's 25. When a simple crush turns into something more, can these two people love each other, against all odds? Chapter 10 updated 6 16 07. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. The Crush

**AN- Ok this fic will be totally out there. It's going to be a Doug/Joey fic. In this story he is 24 going on 25 and she is 15. Joey has a huge crush on Doug. I'll throw in other couples as well but it will mainly be Doug/Joey.**

**Also, Jen has lived in Capeside her whole life and has grown up with Dawson, Joey and Pacey. Pacey and Joey are best friends.**

* * *

Joey Potter walked to the familer house, the cold breeze cooling her face. She tightened her jean jacket around her and walked a little bit faster. She smilied as the house came in view. Walking up the steps onto the porch, she knocked on the door. He answered.

''Hi Joey, here to terrorize my little brother again?'' Doug asked.

Joey smilied, blushing slightly.

''No, just here to hang out.'' she replied.

He smilied and Joey felt her stomach flip-flop.

''He's in his room practicing what to say to that new girl.'' Doug said

''Andie McPhee?'' she asked.

''Yeah that's the on. Go on up, see if you can help him.'' Doug said.

''Well I don't know how I can, I don't exactly have a boyfriend.'' she said.

''Why is that? You a very beautiful woman Joey.'' he said.

Joey blushed a deep shade of red.

''I'd better go find Pace.'' she squeeked out, running upstaris.

Doug watched her go, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Joey knocked on Pacey bedroom door.

''Come in.'' he called.

She entered and saw him lying on the bed, gazing at the ceiling.

''Whatcha doing?'' she asked her best friend.

''Trying to get some courage to ask Andie out.'' Pacey sighed.

He sat up and Joey sat down next to him.

''Pacey, she likes you! No matter what you say, the answer will be the same. You'll have a date.'' Joey told him.

''I know. I just want it to be smooth and cool.'' he said.

Joey giggled.

''Shut up Potter. Why are you here anyway?'' he asked.

They both layed back on the bed.

''I'm here to hang out with my best friend.'' she said.

''And his cute brother?'' Pacey teased.

''I still hate you for reading my diary.'' she mumbled.

Pacey laughed.

''Not my fault you had it out when I came over. You should hide it better next time.'' he told her, seriously.

Joey rolled her eyes and hit his arm.

''Ouch! This is what I get for not telling my brother about your huge crush on him?'' Pacey asked, rubbing his arm.

''I'm sorry Pace.'' she said.

Pacey smirked.

''That's better.'' he said.

Joey pushed him off the bed. He stood up, glaring at her.

''Oops.'' she said, in between her giggles.

Pacey threw a pillow at her.

''Truce?'' he asked.

''Truce.'' she said.

He turned on his T.V and they layed down on their stomachs to watch.

* * *

After a few hours, it was tiem for Joey to go. Pacey walked her to the door.

''So I will go up to Andie and strike up a conversation and then ask her out.'' Pacey said.

''Go for it Pace. I know she'll say yes.'' Joey told him earnestly.

''Now as for you Potter, are you going to ask Deputy Doug out?'' Pacey asked.

Joey glared at him.

''I told you to never bring that up where someone could hear.'' she hissed at him.

''Don't worry Joey, I didn't hear a thing.'' Doug said, walking into the living room.

Joey froze on the spot.

''Bye.'' she muttered before dashing out the door.

Pacey chuckled as he closed it.

''Why do you tease her like that?'' Doug asked.

''She's my best friend, I'm allowed. Not my fault she's got a crush on you.'' Pacey said, going back upstairs.

Doug walked over to the window, watching as his little brother's beautiful friend gracefully walked home. He quickly shook those thoughts out of his bed, before going upstaris to his room.

* * *

**AN- Ok so that's that first chapter. It's short but it will get better. As you can tell Doug might like Joey a little bit. I hope everyone reads this and if you do, please review. They help me want to continue. **


	2. What Do You Want?

**AN- Here is Chapter 2. I'm glad I've gotten a few reviews for this story. I was beginning to think no one liked it! **

* * *

Joey and Pacey were by his locker, watching Andie. Pacey had promised himself he would ask her out.

''Pace, it's been five minutes.'' Joey reminded him.

''I'm taking my time.'' he told her.

Joey rolled her eyes.

''I'll say.'' she muttered.

Pacey glared at her just as their two friends since childhood, Dawson and Jen, walk up hand in hand.

''How goes Andie watch?'' Jen asked.

''Ask her out yet Pacey?'' Dawson wondered.

''No, Dawson. Just beause you asked Jen out doesn't mean it's so easy.'' Pacey told him.

The bell rang and Jen kissed Dawson's cheek before going to class, Joey followed. Dawson watched as the two girls walked down the hall and sighed.

''Tell me something D. You like Joey yet you ask Jen out. Why? Pacey asked.

''Joey only sees me as a friend. She would never look at me and see a boyfriend. So I asked Jen out, who does see me. I really care about her Pacey.'' Dawson told him.

''I know. I'd better get to class. I'll see you D.'' Pacey said, walking to class.

* * *

Pacey and Joey walked toward his house after school.

''Hey did I tell you, Doug found an apartment in town. He's moving out of Case De Witter.'' he said.

''Oh.'' was all she could say.

''Yeah, his birthday's coming up so the family is throwing a big party. I'm inviting you, D, and Lindley.'' he said.

''What about Andie? This is a good way to break the ice.'' Joey said.

''You think I should?'' he asked.

''Go for it Pacey.'' Joey told him.

''Ok, I'll do it. I will ask Andie to come over. But she barely knows me.'' he said.

''Well, you asking her will help her know you.'' Joey told him.

''Alright. I'll do it.'' he said, triumphantly.

Joey just smilied.

* * *

Pacey was just beginning his shift at Screen Play when in walked Andie McPhee. Pacey nearly froze when she walked up to the counter.

''Hi Pacey.'' she told him.

''Hey McPhee, how can I help you?'' he asked.

''I'm looking for Dumbo. I love that movie.'' she said.

Pacey's eyes widened.

''You kidding! I love that movie too!'' he exclaimed.

Andie giggled.

''No, I'm serious. A young elephant's struggles to be accepted and to accept himself. It's a Disney Classic.'' Pacey said, going into the back room and grabbing it.

''You keep it in the back?'' Andie asked, taking the movie from him.

''Yeah. I can watch it anytime and it's no hassle.'' he said, smiling.

''So how much do I owe you?'' she asked, opening her purse.

''It's on the house. From one Dumbo fan to another.'' he said.

''Thanks Pace.'' she said, turning around and walking to the door.

''Um, Andie?'' Pacey called.

She turned around.

''My family is throwing my brother a birthday party tomorrow and I'm allowed to invite some friends. Would you like to come?'' he asked.

''Who else is going to be there?'' she wondered.

''Well me, Joey Potter, Dawson Leery, and Jen Lindley.'' he said.

''Can I bring my brother, Jack? I'm trying to get him out of his shell.'' she said.

''Yeah, of course.'' he said.

''What time shall I come?'' she asked.

''Around 2.'' he told her.

''Can't wait. Bye Pacey.'' she said walking out the door.

Pacey smilied.

* * *

Joey was walking to Screen Play Video when she saw Doug bringing some boxes into the apartment building.

''You want some help?'' she asked, walking over.

Doug looked up and saw Joey and smilied at her.

''Sure. Thanks.'' he said.

Joey picked up a box and followed him inside.

''Just put it anywhere.'' he told her.

Joey set the box down and looked around. It was a fair size apartment. It had one bedroom, a small living space, and a kitchen. She glanced down the hall and spotted the bathroom. It was a nice place. She told him so.

''Thanks. My parents weren't too thrilled with me moving out but I'm gonna be 25 tomorrow. It was high time I left the nest.'' he said.

''I wish Bessie would let me do that.'' Joey said, sitting up on he counter in the kitchen.

''You're 15 Joey. You're too young.'' he told her.

She rolled her eyes.

''That's what she said too.'' she said.

Doug laughed.

''Well, she's right.'' he said.

''I guess. I just wish she;d take me seriously.'' Joey said.

''Well, she should. You're a smart, responsible girl, Jo. Bessie should trust you more. I'm impressed with how much you help your sister with now. She's lucky to have you.'' he told her.

Joey blushed bright red and looked down at the floor.

''Thanks.'' she mumbled.

Doug walked over and lifted her chin slightly. She glanced up at him and he pushed her hair behind her hears.

''You're beautiful, especially when you blush.'' he whispered.

He started to lean down and Joey froze not knowing what to do. Doug, as if finally realized what was happening, snapped bck and quickly stepped away from her.

''So are you coming tomorrow?'' he asked, hurridly.

Joey couldn't speak. She was still reeling from his touch, the way he had gazed at her.

''Um.. yeah.'' she said. ''Do you need anymore help?'' she asked.

''Nope you can go.'' he said.

''Ok bye Doug.'' Joey said, walking out of the apartment.

Dogu sighed when she left, wondering what on earth he was doing. She was his little brother's best friend! He had watched her grow up, they teased like siblings. God, ever since she hit puberty, she was a beauty. Doug was amazed no one had ever asked her out. He quickly shook the ideas out of his head.

_She's 15! _he exclaimed to himself.

He started to unpack the boxes, trying to her out of his head.

* * *

Joey walked to the video store in a daze.

Doug Witter had almost kissed her!

It was amazing. She always figured Doug saw her as a little sister, an annoying friend to his brother. But when he looked at her today, there was no friendship in his gaze. It was pure lust. His touch felt electric, yet gentle at the same time. Ever since she had gotten a crush on him, she knew nothing would happen. Today had completly changed her point of view. Maybe he did see her.

She walked inside and saw Pacey with a big grin on his face.

''Why are you so happy?'' she asked.

He looked at her and she prayed he couldn't read her eyes like normal. If he did, he could practicly tell what had happened. To her great relief, he smilied even bigger.

''I asked Andie to come to Dougie's party!'' he exclaimed. ''And she said yes!''

Joey smliled, genually happy for her friend.

''That's great Pace. I'm glad she did.'' she told him.

''She is also a big Dumbo fan.'' he said.

''Did you tell her of your fasination with it also?'' she asked.

''Yes, we bonded over Dumbo. I love that elephant even more now.'' he said, causing Joey to laugh.

* * *

The next day, Dawson and Jen arrived at Pacey's house for their own private party. They walked in his room and saw him primping himself in the mirror.

''I guess having three sisters finally caught up to him.'' Jen said.

Pacey quickly turned and saw Dawson and Jen in the doorway, smirking at him.

''Shut up.'' he said, blushing slightly.

''What's with the beauty queen act?'' Dawson asked.

''Andie's coming over.'' Joey said, surprising them.

Dawson and Jen jumped and looked toward the bed where Joey was reading a magizine.

Jen turned her attention back to Pacey.

''You finally did it. You invited her. Way to go Pace.'' she said.

Pacey grinned.

''Thanks. She's bringing her brother Jack so it shall be a real party.'' he told everyone.

''Pacey! Your friends are here!'' John Witter shouted up to his youngest son.

''Coming Pop! Looks like the McPhee's are here.'' he said, rushing down stairs to greet them.

The rest all smilied at each other.

* * *

The six spent the whole night in Pacey's room, watching TV and talking.

''So Andie, Pacey tells me you're a Dumbo fan as well?'' Joey asked.

''Yeah, I rented the movie yesterday in fact.'' Andie said.

''Don't be hating the Dumbo fan club, Potter.'' Pacey said to her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

''Very mature Jo.'' Dawson said, from his spot on Pacey's bed, with Jen in his arms.

''Hey I'm only 15, what do you expect.'' she said, thinking back to her conversation with Doug earlier that day.

''What are you smiling about?'' Jen asked.

Joey looked up surprised. She hadn't known she was smiling at all.

''Nothing.'' she said hurridly.

Pacey caught her eye and could tell she was hiding something. He looked questionatly at her and she quickly looked away.

* * *

''Sorry to cut the party short, but I need to go. Grams has me on a strict curfew as usual.'' Jen said, standing up.

Dawson stood up too.

''I'll walk you.'' he said.

They left.

''We should go too Andie.'' Jack said.

''Yea. Thanks for inviting us Pacey. It was fun.'' she said, standing up.

Pacey jumped up and followed them down the stairs.

''Hey McPhee, what are you doing next Friday?'' he asked.

''Nothing, why?'' she asked, putting on her jacket.

''Would you like to go out with me?'' he asked, nervously.

Andie smilied brightly.

''I'd love to Pacey.'' she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. ''Bye.''

''Bye.'' he called after them, closing the door behind them.

''Yes!'' he whispered, throwing his arms in the air before running upstairs to his room.

''I asked Andie out and she said yes!'' Pacey exclaimed, sinking down next to Joey.

''Way to go Pace.'' she said.

''You crashing?'' he asked.

''But of course. I'm beat.'' she told him getting under the covers.

''Sweet dreams Jo.'' he said.

''You too Pace.'' she said, yawning.

* * *

Joey woke up at 1:00, needing to empty her bladder. She decided not to return to Pacey's room and instead went to the kitchen for something to drink. She was shocked when she entered, seeing Doug sitting at the table, drinking some milk. He looked up and smilied at her.

''Hey Doug.'' she said, as casually as she could.

She walked over to the sink and poored herself a glass of water.

''Hello Joey. Not surprised to see you here.'' he said.

''Why aren't you at your apartment?'' she asked.

''My parents wanted me to spend one more night here.'' he said, rolling his eyes.

Joey smilied.

''Well, maybe they don't want to let go just yet.'' she said.

''I'm already doing everything else they want. I am Deputy in this town like dad wanted me to be.'' he said.

''Is that what you want?'' she asked, quietly.

Doug stood up and walked over to the kitchen, putting his emtpy glass into the sink.

''No, I know what I want.'' he said, gazing at her, the look of lust back in his eyes.

''What do you want?'' Joey asked, huskily. He was too close to her. She could feel his body heat.

''What do you want?'' he asked her, as he stepped even closer, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Every thing in his body told him to back away now, to go back to bed.

But he couldn't. He was addicted to this girl, this woman.

''You.'' she whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing his, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepend.

* * *

**AN- Wanna know what happens next? Then stay tuned for Against All Odds:Chapter 3!**

**Please review!**


	3. It Begins

**AN- Here we are back again with Against All Odds:Chapter 3!**

**This starts right where Chapter 2 left off! Joey's completly out of character in here.**

* * *

Doug and Joey broke apart slowly. They starred at each other, both too shocked to speak. Finally Doug cleared his throat and backed away from her.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.'' he said.

'I'm glad you did.'' she said, quietly.

He starred at her for a long time.

''You should go back upstairs.'' he said.

''No, I like it here just fine.'' she said, moving closer to him.

She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him again. Doug couldn't push her away. Instead, he began to kiss her back with a passion.

They broke apart and touched foreheads gazing at each other.

''Go back to bed, Jo. Please.'' he begged her.

If she stayed down here, he didn't know what he would do.

''Do you really want me to?'' Joey asked him.

''Yes.''' he said, backing away from her.

''Goodnight Doug.'' she said, walking back upstairs.

* * *

The next morning, Joey and Pacey walked downstairs for breakfast.

''Jo, you look exausted. Are you sure you're ok?'' Pacey asked her.

After coming back upstairs, Joey tossed and turned all night, not being able to forget Doug's kiss.

''I'm fine. I'm actually gonna head home.'' she said. ''Bye Pace.''

''See you Potter.'' he told her, still concerned for her.

He knew something was up with Joey. He just didn't know what.

Joey walked home, her hands in her pockets, her face thoughtful. After years of imagining it, Doug Witter had kissed her! It couldn't be real but it was. She could still feel his lips against hers. She needed to think.

Instead of going home, Joey decided to walk to the ruins. It was the one place she could go.

Just to think.

Just to be alone.

* * *

Pacey walked into Screen Play Video to start his shift, not surprised to see Jen there with Dawson.

''Hey you guys.'' he said. ''What's up?''

''Not much. Dawson was thinking of having a movie night tonight. He wants to invite Andie and Jack.'' Jen told him.

Pacey's eyes lit up at the sound of Andie's name.

''Do it D.'' he told his friend.

''If you insist.'' Dawson told him.

''Indeed I do. I know we have a date planned for Friday but, I really need to see her.'' Pacey said.

''Awww, Pacey's in love.'' Jen teased, pinching his cheek lightly.

''Shut up.'' he said, swiping her hand away.

''Hey don't tell my girlfriend to shut up.'' Dawson said.

''Whatever.'' Pacey mumbled. ''Shouldn't you be going? It's my shift.''

''Sure.'' Dawson said, walking around the counter, grabbing Jen's hand and tugging her after him.

''Andie at 10:00.'' Jen called before Dawson dragged her away.

Pacye looked up as Andie entered the store with a video cassette in hand.

''I'm here to return Dumbo.'' she said, holding it up.

''Did you enjoy it?'' Pacey asked, taking the movie from her.

''Yeah, it was just as good as the other 50 times I watched it.'' she said.

''50? Geez, I've watched it at least 200 times. And you call yourself a fan?'' Pacye said.

Andie giggled, causing Pacey's smile to get even bigger.

''So, Dawson's having a movie night tonight. Care you come? You and Jackers.'' he told her.

''That sounds like fun. I'll have to drag Jack along but it should be easy.'' she said.

''Sweet. So, I'll see you tonight?'' he asked.

''Of course. Bye Pacey.'' Andie said, leaving.

* * *

Dawson was worried. He had called Joey's house to invite her to movie night and Bessie said she hadn't been home all night. He knew she sometimes slept over at Pacey's but still, it wasn't like her to not go right home. He decided to check the ruins and sure enough, there was Joey.

''Hey, I've been looking all over for you.'' he told her.

Joey looked up and smilied at him. He sat down next to her.

''Hey, Dawson. What's up?'' she asked.

''I'm having a movie night at my place tonight. Everyone will be there.'' he said.

''Cool. Count me in.'' she said, turning back toward the water.

Dawson watched as Joey's hair blew in the wind. Her beautiful face deep in thought over some matter. He sighed. How could she not have a boyfriend. If Joey could only see him as more then a friend.

He sighed again.

''You ok?'' Joey asked, turning to him in concern.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' he told her.

Joey smilied.

''So, what are you thinking about?'' he asked.

''Nothing.'' Joey told him.

''Well I'd better go. Jen's waiting for me.'' he said.

''See you Dawson.'' Joey told him, turning back to the water.

''Bye Jo.'' he said, leaving.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Joey climbed the ladder into Dawson's room. She looked around and saw that she was the last one to arrive. As she entered the room, Pacey caught her eyes and looked at her questionatly. He was worried about her.

Joey smilied reassuringly and he accepted it, turning his attention back to the girl next to him.

''Hey Jo, glad you've finally arrived.'' Dawson said, from his spot in his chair, Jen on his lap.

''Aww good to know you missed me.'' Joey said, sitting down on the floor next to Jack.

''What are we watching.'' she whispered.

''No clue. I fell asleep.'' he whispered back.

Joey rolled eyes and sat back against the bed. Once the movie was over, Pacey spoke.

''Can I pick the next one. If I watch E.T. one more time, I'm gonna hurl.'' he said.

Andie giggled.

''Fine, but no Dumbo.'' Dawson said.

''Party pooper.'' he muttered under his breath. ''How about The Mighty Ducks? Those have to be the best trilogy I've ever seen.''

Everyone one looked at him.

''What?'' he asked.

''Those movies were so lame, Pacey.'' Dawson said.

''Yeah, and that Charlie character was so annoying. Especially in the third movie.'' Joey said.

''I thought he was kinda cute.'' Andie said.

''Me too.'' Jen agreed.

''What about Breakfast Club?'' Jack asked, scanning Dawson's movies and spotting the familer title.

Everyone agreed and Joey popped it in.

* * *

After a few more movies, it was time to call it a night. Pacey voulentered to give rides. Jack and Andie accepted. Joey said she'd walk.

The four left Dawson's room, where he began making out with his girlfriend.

Joey decided to walk into town to buy something to eat. Pacey drove the McPhees home. He arrived outside their two story house and walked Andie to the door. Jack went right inside.

''This was fun. Thanks for the ride home Pace.'' Andie said.

He grinned at leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

He pulled back slowly.

''See you later McPhee.'' he said, quietly, winking at her.

He walked back to his car and drove away.

Andie smilied before heading inside.

* * *

Joey walked into town and into the grocery store. Scanning the snack aisle, she ran into Doug.

''Hi.'' she said, awkwardly.

''Hi.'' he said back, just as awkwardly.

''Bye.'' she said, quickly walking away.

She ran around the corner catching her breath. Walking to the door, she saw Doug leaving and decided to follow him.

He walked into his apartment. Joey followed and stopped right outside the door. She wanted to knock but was too scared to.

She took a deep breath and, throwing caution to the wind, knocked.

Doug answered it, surprised to see Joey.

''Why are you here?'' he had to ask.

''Unfinished business.'' she told him.

''Jo..'' he started, but she cut him off entering the apartment.

''There's something here, Doug. You can't deny it.'' she said.

''Maybe there is Jo, but we can't.'' he said.

''Why, because I'm 15 and you're scared to admit you might feel something for me.'' she said.

''No, because you're 15 and it's illegal.'' Doug told her.

Joey walked over to him and kissed him.

''I want you Doug. Don't you want me?'' she asked.

''Jo.'' he said painfully.

He couldn't resist her anymore.

''Leave Jo. Now.'' he said, walking to the door and holding it open.

Joey walked over to him and shut the door, pushing him against it and kissing his neck and jaw. She hungrily kissed his mouth, her tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance.

Doug couldn't fight it anymore. He picked her up and brought her to his bedroom, lying her down on the bed.

''Jo, tell me to stop.'' he begged, kissing her neck.

She forced him to look at her.

''Don't stop.'' she whispered.

He didn't

* * *

Joey woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. The smell of bacon frying entered her nose and she knew Doug was making breakfast. She snuggled back into the pillow.

''Wake up sleepy head.'' Doug told her, kissing her forehead.

''Did you make me breakfast?'' she asked.

''Of course.'' he told her.

Joey smilied.

''Well then. Goodmorning.'' she told him, kissing him.

Doug laughed and walked back into the kitchen. Joey got dressed quickly and joined him.

He served their breakfast and they ate in silence.

''What's going on here Jo?'' he asked.

''I'm not sure. But I like it.'' Joey told him smiling brightly.

Doug sighed and brought his plate to the sink.

''Last night shouldn't have happened Joey.'' he told her.

She quickly walked over to him.

''You don't mean that. I see it in your eyes Doug. You want this just as much as I do.'' she said.

''I could get arrested for this!'' he exclaimed, turning away from her.

No one has to know. Don't you feel something for me Doug?'' she asked.

He slowly turned around to face her.

''You know I do.'' he said.

Joey smilied and kissed him.

''Then that's all that matters.'' she said, quietly.

Doug smilied and kissed her again.

* * *

Pacey was walking over to Doug's to get advice about Andie. Joey was a great source but he needed a guy to talk to and who better then his older brother.

He walked in the building and was about to go to Doug's room when the door opened and he heard a woman giggle. He grinned ducking in the shadows, hoping to catch a glimpse on her, for teasing purposes.

What he saw, made his mouth drop.

Joey Potter, his best friend since grade school was leaving his brother apartment at 9:00 in the morning. She turned quickly and kissed his brother, smiling at him.

She whispered something Pacey couldn't hear and Doug smilied, kissing Joey again. She finally turned to go and Doug walked back to his apartment.

Pacey stood there in pure shock at what he had just seen.

* * *

**AN- There you have it. Doug and Joey have started something and Pacey knows about it! Whatever will he do? Stay tuned to find out and please review!**


	4. I Like It

**AN- I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this story of mine and reviewing. I'm glad the idea of Joey and Doug didn't scare anyone away. lol. Here's chapter 4!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Pacey discovered Joey and Doug. Him and Andie were now dating, their first date quite successful. He couldn't believe Andie looked his way! He was dying to ask Jo about her and Doug but something stopped him. A familer knock on his window broke him away frim his thoughts and he saw the lopsided grin of Joey Potter outside.

'''How many times have I told you Jo? Don't try to kill yourself climbing up to my window.'' he whispered, opening the window and letting her in.

''Pace, I'm a skillied expert when it comes to house-climbing. Plus, we haven't talked in ages. I miss you.'' she said, plopping down on the bed.

Pacey grinned.

''So what's been going on with Andie?'' Joey couldn't help but wonder.

''Andie is amazing. I can't believe she even looked my way.'' he said.

''Well of course! You're an amazing guy, Pace. Any girl would be lucky to have you.'' she said smiling up at him.

This would be the perfect time to bring Doug up. Hmm what to say? ''Joey, are you screwing my brother?'' No, that's not it. ''Joey, I kinda saw you leaving Doug's and wondered, what's up?'' Hmm this is hard.

''Pacey.'' Joey said, waving a hand in front of his face.

''What?'' he asked, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

''You ok?'' she asked.

''Yeah, just tired. Let's get to bed.'' he said, chickening out.

They lay side by side and fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day.**

Pacey and Andie walked down the hall hand in hand, stopping next to Dawson and Jen..

''Hey you guys wanna do the whole double date thing?'' Andie asked.

''I guess. It sounds like fun.'' Dawson said.

''We'll do it Andie.'' Jen told her.

Andie smilied. She really wanted Pacey's friend to like her.

The bell rang and Pacey and Jen kissed their significent others goodbye and left.

''So, what's wrong?'' Jen asked, the moment they were along.

Pacey inwardly groaned. He should have known Jen would know something was wrong. She was the only other person who knew him so well, other then Joey.

''Nothing.'' he said.

''Yeah, right. Come on Pacey. I thought we were friends.'' Jen said.

''We are. You're also friends with Joey.'' he said.

''Do you like Joey or soemthing?'' Jen had to ask.

''No! It's nothing like that. You and Joey are like my sisters. I would never see either one of you as anything else.'' he told her.

Jen felt a sinking sensation in her stomach but ignored it. You're just upset you couldn't figure out what's wrong, she told her self.

''So was is it. Is Joey ok?'' she asked.

''Yeah, she's ok. She's annoyingly happy lately.'' he said.

Jen nodded in agreement. Joey was really happy lately.

''I got to go Jen.'' he paused, making up his mind. ''Come by Screen Play later. I'll tell you what's up.'' he siad, running into his classroom.

* * *

Later that day in Screen Play, Pacey was at his usual spot behind the counter when Jen walked in.

''Ok, you've kept this from me for so long. You've got me dying to know what it is. Spill now, or else.'' she threatend the taller boy.

Pacey knew not to mess with her when she got this way.

''I went to go ask Dougie something a few weeks ago. I got to his aparetment at about nine in the morning.'' Pacey started.

Jen nodded along, she couldn't figure out anything wrong with that except Pacey Witter being up and 9:00 a.m. That wasn't the point so she kept listening.

''So I walk into the building and get outside Doug's door and hear a woman giggle. So I hide myself in the shadows, hoping to sneak a peek of this girl. So as I'm standing there, unseen, guess who walks out of my brother aparetment, hand in hand with Doug?'' he asked.

''Not Joey.'' Jen said.

''The one and only. They even kissed!'' Pacey exclaimed.

''I always knew she had a crush on him but whoa.'' Jen said.

''I know.'' Pacey said. ''How do you think I feel?''

''Have you asked Jo about this? Does anyone else know?'' Jen couldn't stop the questions as they came.

''No, I chickened out when I went to ask and I don't think so.'' he said. ''Look don't bring this up ok? If Joey wants to tell us she can.''

''Of course. I wouldn't do that. Did you tell anyone else?'' she asked.

''Nope, you're the first and only.'' he said.

Jen smilied slightly.

''Need any help?'' she wondered.

He nodded.

* * *

Joey Potter was having a bad day. She was on double shift at the Ice House and customers were getting on her nerves big time. She wanted to do bodily damage, big time! Hearing the familer tinkle of the bell, she looked toward the door, smiling brightly as Doug entered...followed by some slut, clinging to his arm. Joey felt her stomach drop, her heart breaking in her chest as Doug leaned down to kiss the big-breasted blonde. Joey walked over trying to keep her tears in check.

''Welcome to the Ice House, can I help you?'' she asked.

''Hi, we need a table for two please.'' the blonde said.

''Right this way.'' Joey said, leading to a table by the window.

She handed them the menus, catching Doug's eyes. He quickly looked away, the knot in her stomach twisting slightly.

They gave her their orders and she went to get their drinks. Placing the water on the tray, she glanced over, seeing that the blonde had moved her chair over and was whispering into Doug's ears. Steaming from anger and jealously, Joey walked over and delivered their water, ''accidently'' tilting the tray, both ice-cold waters landing on top of the blonde soaking her shirt. She jumped up screaming.

''I'm so sorry.'' Joey falsly apologized.

Doug glanced over at her, no amusment in his eyes. Her's teared slowly before she ran out of the resturant.

* * *

After running all over town, Joey let herself into Doug's apartment with the key he gave her. He didn't want her waiting outisde for him and plus, this could serve as her escape from her fights with Bessie.

The door opened and Doug walked in.

''Hey.'' she said quietly from her seat on the couch.

Doug turned his back to her.

''I can't believe you did that.'' he said softly.

Joey exploded.

''Well excuse me, but I thought we were something! How could I not react when you bring some slut into the Ice House, kissing you and hanging all over you! Don't I mean more to you?'' she asked, heading toward the door.

Doug grabbed her arm and stopped her and Joey looked into his eyes, seeing amusement and a little regret.

''I'm sorry I hurt you like that, but my friends set me up with her ages ago and I couldn't break the date. It would be too werid. Jo, of course you mean something to me. I'm crazy about you, you know that.'' he sighed, leading her back to the couch, sitting down. Joey sat on his lap.

''Joey, whatever is going on here, scares the crap outta me, but I like it. You make me feel amazing Joey.'' he said softly.

''You make me feel amazing too. And so very happy.'' Joey said, leaning down to kiss him.

''So this fight is over?'' Joey asked.

''We didn't have a fight Joey.'' he told her, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

''But I hear making up is the best part.'' she whispered into his ear, standing up and pulling him with her into the bedroom.

Doug grinned widely.

''Then yeah, of course we had a fight.'' he told her, slamming the bed room door behind them.

* * *

Joey layed in bed, Doug soft snoring keeping her up. She didn't care, his embrace felt perfect. She felt his arm tighten around her waist in his sleep, bringing her even closer, her back pressed against his chest. Joey sighed.

She had no clue what was happening with her and Doug. All she knew was that it felt right. She needed someone to talk to. Dawson? Nah he'd freak out immediatly. Pacey? Nah, he'd tease her to now end. Jack and Andie were out of the question, she barely knew them.

She'd talk to Jen tomorrow. She needed a woman point of view and plus Jen was in a realtionship. Jen would understand.

Her last thought before falling asleep was how perfect it felp, sleeping next to Doug.

* * *

**AN- Chapter 4 complete! Joey and Jen talk soon! Does Joey ever find out Pacey knows? What's gonna happen between her and Doug? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. She Knows We Know

**AN- I'm so glad you are reading this story! Here is chapter 5!! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Pacey and Andie are in her room, making out.

''Pacey. We need to stop. What if Jack comes home and sees us? He'll kill you!'' Andie exclaimed, trying to push him away.

Pacey grinned and leaned down for another kiss.

''Let him try, McPhee. He should know that I love you.'' Pacey said.

Andie froze.

''You love me?'' she asked quietly.

It was Pacey's turn to freeze.

''Um...um...I need to...to go.'' Pacey said, hurridly, stumbling over his words and his steps as he ran out of her room.

Andie sat up, dazed and confused.

Pacey loves her?

* * *

Pacey ran all the way to Dawson's house, knowing he'll be there and needing to talk to his best friend. Not wasting any time, he climbed up the ladder and fell into Dawson's room, painfully.

''Ow.'' he said, his words mumbled, as his face lay rested in the carpet.

''Pacey? You ok?'' he heard a female voice asked and looked up to see Joey.

''Hey Potter. I'm kinda glad you're here.'' he said, pushing himself up off the floor.

''Kinda? Should I be insulted?'' she asked, jokingly.

''Nah. I need your advice.'' he said, all kidding aside.

''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''I kinda, sorta told Andie that I love her.'' he said.

Joey gasped.

''You did? What happened? What did she say?'' Joey asked.

''I don't know. I kinda ran out after it slipped.'' he said, sheepishly.

''Why?'' she asked.

''Because, she doesn't feel the same.'' he told her.

''How do you know?'' Joey asked.

''Why would she ever love me?'' he asked, quietly.

''I'm so sick and tired of you putting yourself down like this Pace! Andie would be such an idiot for not loving you.'' she said, angrily.

He just sighed.

''Don't try to make me feel better, Jo. I'll see you around.'' he said, leaving. This time he took the door.

Joey sighed sadley. His stupid family did this to him. They made him like garbage, like he didn't deserve anything good in his life, including Andie. She hated his family.

Well except for Doug.

* * *

**The next day**

Joey was taking a well deserved break from the Ice House. She was sitting down on a picnic table behind the resturant. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and saw Jen walking towards her.

''Hey Jen. What's up?'' Joey asked.

''Can I ask you something?'' she asked.

''Sure.'' Joey told her.

''Ok, but you've got to promise to be completly honest with me.'' Jen told her.

''Of course.'' Joey said, slightly puzzled.

''Pacey was walking over to Doug's a couple weeks ago and when he arrived outside his apartment, he could hear a giggle.'' Jen started.

Joey tensed up. They couldn't know, could they?

''He decided to stick around. Find out who this girl was. To his great shock and surprise, you stepped out.'' Jen finished, looking at her oldest female friend.

''Yeah, that was me.'' Joey said, queitly.

Jen sighed.

''You don't understand. Doug means a lot to me!'' Joey exclaimed, standing up.

''Do you have any idea what could happen if the town were to find out about this! He's the Deputy! He's 25! You're 15!'' Jen shouted at her.

''We know the risks, but we want this. It feels right for us.'' Joey told her.

Jen shook her head.

''I can't believe you Joey.'' she said.

''Doug cares about me and I care about him. If Pacey hadn't of found out, no one would know.'' Joey said.

''But we do know. It's only a matter of time before someone else finds out.'' Jen said.

''You're supposed to be my friend! How could you say stuff like that.'' Joey asked, before turning around and walking back to the Ice House.

* * *

Jen walked into Screen Play video, the first time in her life, being upset that it was Dawson at the counter.

''Hey sweetie'' he said, grinning brightly.

''Hey.'' she said, trying to smile.

''What's wrong?'' he asked.

''Nothing, do you know where I can find Pacey?'' she asked.

''He's probably still sleeping.'' he told her. ''Why?''

''I need to know what the math homework was.'' she lied quickly. ''See you Dawson.''

Jen left a very puzzled Dawson behind.

* * *

She arrived outside of the Witter household. There sitting on the porch was Pacey!

''Pacey!'' she shouted running to the house.

''Hey Lindley.'' he said.

''Will you come for a walk with me? We need to talk.'' Jen said.

''Sure.'' he said.

Pacey stood up and went to join her. They walked to the docks and sat down.

''What's wrong Jen?'' he asked.

''I questioned Joey about Doug. She knows we know.'' she told him.

Pacey sighed, his hand running through his hair.

''How much does she hate us?'' he asked.

''She hates me a lot. You, I'm not sure.'' Jen said.

''What did you do?'' he asked.

''I pretty much attacked her. I wondered if she really cared. If anyone else finds out, that could ruin Doug.'' she said.

''I'll talk to her.'' he said.

''No, let me try again.'' she insisted.

* * *

Pacey decided to let Jen talk to Joey again and he went over to the McPhee residence to talk to Andie. He knocked on the door and Jack answered.

''Hey, come on in. Andie's upstaris.'' Jack told him, returning to the kitchen.

Pacey started upstairs. He reached Andie's door and stood outside, not knowing what to do. He heard footsteps and saw Jack running upstairs.

''Hey I got to go to work. I'll see you later.'' he said, taking off.

Pacey gulped and knocked on the door.

''Come in!'' Andie called and Pacey entered.

''Pacey! I'm so glad you're here!'' she exclaimed.

''You are?'' he asked.

''Yeah. I wanted to make sure you meant what you said.'' she told him.

''That I love you?''

She nodded.

''Yeah, I meant it.'' he told her.

''Good, because I love you too. You're the most amazing guy I've ever meant Pacey.'' she said, getting off the bed and walking over to him. She began to kiss him, pulling him over to the bed.

''Andie.'' he whispered.

''Shhh.'' she said, kissing him again, as they fell back onto the bed.

* * *

Jen walked over to Joey's house later that day, worried about her reaction. She knocked on the door and Joey answered.

''Hi Joey.'' Jen said.

''What more could you want?'' Joey asked.

''I just want to talk.'' she offered.

''Fine.'' Joey said, and the two girls walked to her dock.

''I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It's just so weird. You and Doug?'' Jen told her.

''I know, but I care so much about him. I might even be in love with him. You've got to understand.'' Joey said.

''As strange as it is, I'll try. I don't need my best friend hating me.'' Jen said.

The girls hugged.

* * *

After Jen left, Joey decided to walk over to Doug's house. She opened the door and to her surprise, it was dark. She thought Doug would be home by now. She flipped on the lights and to her surprise, there was Doug, holding a bouquet of roses in his hand. She glanced to the right and saw he had set out a table for them to eat together.

Joey gapsed.

''Doug, what is all this?'' she asked.

He walked over to her, his arms wrapping around her.

''Well, I wanted to surprise my girlfriend. Too much?'' he asked.

Joey smilied, happy for him to refer to her as his girlfriend.

''No, it's perfect.'' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

After they ate, Doug put on some romantic music and offered his hand to Joey.

''Shall we dance?'' he asked.

She smilied and accepted his offer.

They dancec slowly, Joey resting her head on his shoulder. She was so content to be in his arms.

He kissed to neck softly and she pulled her head back to look at him. Suddenly a wave of passion hit both of them and they began to kiss, moans coming from both of them.

Doug broke the kiss and carried her into the bedroom. As he layed her down on the bed, Joey begin to giggle.

''What?'' he asked confused.

''A prefect end to a perfect night.'' she whispered, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him.

* * *

**AN- That was chapter 5. Please review! I love reviews!**


	6. Leaked Out

* * *

AN- Hi all, sorry about the delay in updates but school has made me oh so tired! Anyhoo, here it is, Against All Odds:Chapter 6!!

* * *

Joey walked into Capeside High's girls bathroom. She was fixing her hair in the mirror when Jen stormed then.

''Here she is, the woman in love!'' Jen sang, grinning happily.

Joey blushed.

''I have no clue what you're talking about.'' Joey said.

''Come on Jo, it's early. No one is here. Spill all!'' Jen exclaimed.

''Ok, Doug made a romantic dinner and everything! It was perfect.'' Joey sighed.

''And after dinner?'' Jen asked, raising her eyebrow.

''Jen! I'm not discussing that!'' Joey exclaimed.

The girls laughed and walked out of the bathroom. They didn't notice a stall door open. They didn't see the girl step out.

They didn't see Abby Morgan's evil smile.

* * *

Joey walked down the hallway, puzzled as people pointed and laughed at her. She watched as people she didn't even know look as if they were talking about her. She felt someone grab her arm and Jen ushered her into an empty classroom where the rest were waiting.

''What's going on?'' she asked.

''You tell us Jo.'' Dawson said, looking at her with a little disgust in his eyes.

Joey gave them confused looks.

''It seems we weren't alone in the bathroom this morning Joey. Abby was there too.'' Jen said, sadley

Joey gasped.

''So it's true?'' Dawson asked.

Joey nodded.

Dawson felt his heart sink. This wasn't his best friend. It couldn't be. Jack too felt his heart sink. He was really starting to like Joey. She was obviously taken. Andie stood there, not knowing what to do. Onlyy Pacey took charge.

''Ok, so tell the school you're faking. Make it seem believeable. I doubt anyone is gonna believe that the Deputy is dating a 15 year old.'' Pacey said, giving Joey's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

She smilied at him, grateful for his help.

''Ok, come on. We've got us a rumor to disprove.'' Jen said, leading the way back into the hallway.

* * *

Joey walked down the streets of Capeside her head held high. Some adults were looking at her and she realized the rumros must have spread outside of the school. She walked toward Doug's apartement building, not even sure why. Her feet just led her there, but she couldn't go in. It would only prove the rumors. She then rememered Doug telling her about a back door. She stole down an alley and found said dorr, entering quickly. She walked to Doug's room and used her key, enterting quickly and closing to the door behind her. She saw Doug on the telephone.

''Yes dad. I've heard them. Of course they aren't true. Joey is Pacey's best friend. I know, but dad...DAD...Fine believe what you want.'' he said, hangining up the phone.

''You shouldn't have come.'' he said looking anywhere but at her.

''I'm sorry. Doug please believe me. I didn't know Abby was there.'' Joey said.

''But you were still talking about it! Damn it Joey.'' Doug said.

Joey softly began to cry.

''I'm sorry Doug, believe me, I didn't want anyone to find out but Pacey saw me leaving here one day and told Jen. I'll understand if you hate me.'' Joey said, starting to run out of the room.

Doug grabbed her arm, stopping her and making her face him. He gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb.

''I don't hate you. I couldn't if I tried.'' Doug whispered, kissing her.

Joey embraced him.

''What do we do?'' she asked.

''I don't know.'' Doug said, hugging her tightly.

* * *

The next day, Pacey walked over to Joey's locker.

''The police are taking this seriously. They are making Doug stand up in front of the whole police commission. They might stip away his badge.'' he said, quietly.

''I'm sorry about everything Pace.'' Joey said.

''Don't be. I don't hate you, and neither does Doug.'' he told her, smiling at her.

Andie walked over to him.

''How you doing Jo?'' she asked.

''I'm ok.'' Joey said, smiling weakly.

She looked across the hall and caught Dawson's eye. He quickly looked away, not being able to hide the disgust in them. Joey stiffled a sob and quickly closed her locker running down the hallway.

Pacey and Andie watched her go sadly.

''I feel bad'' Andie said.

''I do too McPhee.'' he said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

The afternoon was Doug's big meeting. He stood in front of the police commession board and began to speak when suddenly the door burst open and Joey walked inside.

''Um excuse me Miss, this doesn't concern you.'' one of the officers said.

''It does concern me. I was the one who started the rumors between myself and Doug Witter. You see, I've known the Witter's my whole life, being best friends with Pacey Witter. I've always had a crush on Doug. He was this great guy who stood up for me when the guys picked on me. He's sweet and funny and cute and I like him. So being the High School girl I am, I told my best friend. As I got older I started having dreams. In them, Doug was my boyfriend. I told my best friend and she teased me constantly. The rumors are just makings of a young womans fantasy. Doug Witter is my best friend's brother, and to my great disapointment, nothing else.'' Joey said.

There was a silence until the board dismissed Doug with their deepest apologies.

* * *

Joey walked into Screen Play happy to see Pacey.

''Hey Potter. How ya doing?'' he asked.

''Good. When you see Doug can you tell him I'm sorry?'' Joey asked.

''Of course I will Potter.'' he said.

Joey smilied and Pacey looked at her, reading her eyes.

''You love him.'' he said quietly.

Joey looked up, surprsied.

''It's that obvious?'' she asked.

''To someone who knows you well enough? Yeah.'' Pacey said, chucking slightly.

Joey smilied.

''I was actually gonna head over there now. Meet me at your dock later for full update?'' Pacey asked.

''Yes and thanks.'' Joey said.

They walked out and Pacey locked up and headed to Doug's while Joey went to her house.

* * *

He walked inside, no knocking required for the little brother, and gasped.

Doug's apartment was all boxed up. Doug walked out of his bedroom and saw Pacey.

''You're leaving. Just like that?'' Pacey asked.

''Just because the board believed Joey, doesn't mean everyone else does too. I can't stay.'' Doug said.

''You're gonna break her heart.'' Pacey said.

Doug sighed and walked into the kitchen.

''You love her! Admit it, don't you.'' Pacey said.

Doug just sighed and pulled a letter out of his pocket.

''Can you give her this?'' he asked.

Pacey took it and nodded.

They hugged.

''You'd better go. I've got a lot of packing to do. Goodbye little brother.'' Doug said.

''Bye Dougie.'' Pacey said, leaving.

* * *

Pacey walked to Joey's house and went to join her on her dock.

''Well how is he?'' Joey asked.

''He wanted me to give you this.'' Pacey said handing her the letter.

Joey took it and opened it.

_Dear Joey, _

_By the time you read this, I'll be packed up and ready to leave. You came to me defense and I'm forever greatful but, I cannot stay in Capeside. Just because the board believes you, doesn't mean the whole town does. If I stayed, they would look at me with disgust in their eyes, wondering how on Earth a Deputy could attract those rumors. I must go, but don't you dare believe it's because I don't care for you. Ever since we kissed, you've filled my heart with joy and happiness. You made me feel alive for the first time. No matter how far I am from Capeside, I will always think of you. Your soft, silky hair. Your bright, beautiful smile. Those amazing eyes. Know this Joey, I love you. With all my heart, I love you. _

_Love you always,_

_Doug Witter_

_P.S. Everytime I look at the water, I'll think of us._

Joey wiped a tear away. He was really leaving. Suddenly her body began to shake with uncontroable sobs. Pacey wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, telling her it would be ok.

But it wouldn't

Not without Doug.

* * *

**AN- Quite the downer huh? No worries, happiness will come soon!!**


	7. Joey's Thoughts

**AN- Hi people! Originally, the story was supposed to be 28 chapters, and I would write chapters without Doug in them. Well I changed my mind. This chapter will be everything that happened in Capeside since Doug left and it will be told on Joey's POV. Flashbacks in Italics.**

* * *

Its been two years since Doug left. He needed to go. That's what he said. He needed to be away from Capeside. I wonder if he knew how hard it would be for me. I would love to leave this town behind and go with him. Walking town the street I spy Jack, my ex-boyfriend. He finally asked me out, a few weeks after the whole Doug thing. I needed to get my mind of Doug so I said yeah. I still remember that conversation.

_Joey Potter sits outside the Ice House on the picnic table and Jack walks over to her._

_''Hi Joey, how are you?'' he asked._

_''I'm ok. You?'' she asked politly._

_''Good. Joey are you doing anything tonight?'' he asked._

_''No, why?'' Joey asked._

_''Would you like to go out with me?'' Jack asked, quietly._

_Joey thinks for a minute._

_''Yeah, that sounds nice.'' she said._

_Jack smilies._

It only lasted a couple weeks. Jack came out of the closet. It wasn't the most exciting thing to happen in Capeside, but it was newsworthy. Jack needed his friends and we all stood behind him.

* * *

I walk into Screen Play and see Dawson Leery behind the counter. He looks up and smilies and me and I walk over and kiss him. That's right I kiss him. A couple of days after Jack and I broke up, Dawson ended things with Jen. She was heartbroken, but quickly got over him. I'll go into more detail later. After Jack, I was hoping to stay away from the dating scene. Then Dawson started talking to me again. After the Doug thing, he wouldn't even look at me. Soon, we got our friendship back and one night, It all changed.

_''Well, I got to go Dawson. Bessie needs me up early to help out at the Ice House.'' Joey says, getting up and walking to the window. Dawson followed her._

_''Well, we should do this again, Jo.'' he told her._

_''We should.'' Joey said._

_Before she could climb out the window, Dawson leaned down and kissed her._

_They broke apart slowly._

_''What was that?'' she asked._

_''A kiss. I want you to think about us Joey. What we could be.'' he said, kissing her cheek._

_Dazed, Joey climbed out the window and down the ladder._

* * *

After that, we eventually started dating. After my dad was arrested for the second time, I broke up with Dawson, but in junior year, we started dating again. I kiss him again, this time as goodbye and walk back outside. I spot

Jen and Jack joking around. Not surprising, since they became best friends. Jack even lives with her and Grams now. When Andie had a breakdown and went away for help, Jen invited Jack to live with them and he accpeted. When Andie returned, he eventually went home but now, Andie's in Italy and Jack is back with Jen. They are reall good for each other. I see my other best friend, Pacey Witter walk over to them. Jen spots him and runs over to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. It shocked me too, when they first got together. Pacey was heartbroken after Andie cheated on him and him and Jen grew closer.

_''Potter, I need to talk to you.'' Pacey yelled, marching over to where Joey was sitting on her dock._

_''What now Pace?'' she asked._

_''I kinda, kissed Jen.'' he said, quietly._

_Joey squealed and hugged him._

_''Aww Pace. I'm happy for you.'' she said. _

_Pacey blushed._

_''Thanks Potter, but I don't know what's gonna happen now.'' he said._

_''Do you like her?'' Joey asked._

_''I think I love her.'' Pacey answered._

_''Then, you should definatly start something. You and Jen obviously mean something to each other and you guys will be cute together.'' Joey said._

_''You think so?'' he asked._

_Joey nodded._

_''Just follow your heart Witter.'' she told him._

_''Thanks Jo, you're the best.'' he said, getting up and running away._

* * *

I smilied, recalling the time when Jen practically knocked down my door in happiness. Pacey had kissed her and told her he loved her. I'm happy my two friends found each other. They were perfect. I walked over to the trio.

''Hey you guys.'' I called.

''Hey Joey.'' Jen said.

''Hi Jo.'' Jack said.

''Sup Potter.'' Pacey said.

''Why aren't you with your boyfriend?'' Jen asked.

I shrugged.

''Don't feel like it, I guess. I'd rather hang with you guys.'' I said sitting down next to them.

''Can you guys believe we will be gradutating in like a week?'' Jack asked.

''It's so surreal.'' Jen said. ''I'm just happy you and Pace are coming to live with me and Grams.'' Jen said.

''I still can't believe your grandmother is letting me live with you.'' Pacey said.

''Grams likes you Pacey. Plus, since you're getting a job at that resturant, Grams said you'll do all the cooking to earn your keep.'' Jen said.

Jack and I laughed.

''I'll miss you guys. You're all living together while I'm moving into the dorms.'' I said.

''Aww, we will miss you too Jo.'' Jack said, hugging me.

Pacey and Jen laughed and shared a kiss.

''Eww get a room.'' Jack said.

The four of us laughed again.

''Not to break up this happy moment, but I need to go. Bessie only allowed me a walk. I need to get back to the B&B to help out. Bye.'' I said, walking away.

I continue my walk around town, stopping outside the familer apartemnt buildings. I still have the key and sometimes, I just go inside and walk around, remembering how happy we were. I wonder if he remembers me? I sigh and fish the key out my pocket. I enter the building and go directly go his room. I open and door and step in, shocked at what I find.

The empy apartment isn't empy anymore. There is carpeting and a bed. The kitchen is filled with glasses and utensials. Someone movied into Doug's place. I look up at the walls, a certain painting catching my I as it always did when I came here.

I gasp.

Going into the bedroom, I see the familer bed spread. Opening the closet, I reconize the clothes. I walk back into the living room. This all means one thing.

After being gone for two years,

Doug Witter has returned.


	8. What Would He Do Now?

**AN- I'm soooooooo sorry that it's been so long since the update!! Here it is, chapter 8!!**

**Flashbacks in Italics.**

* * *

''Pacey are you sure we should be doing this?'' Jen asked, running her hands over her boyfriend's back as he tried to unlock the apartment door.

''Sure, Doug doesn't live here anymore. The place is up for grabs.'' Pacey said, finally opening the door.

He grabbed Jen and lifted her into the room, closing the door behind them with his foot. He carried her to the couch where clothes became uneeded. She unbuttoned his shirt and he worked the zipper on her jeans. He leaned down to kiss her.

''Well well well, what do we have here?'' a voice spoke, startling the two teens. Pacey jumped off of Jen, rolling onto the floor, while she quickly zipped up her pants and sat up.

Doug was standing there, an expression of amusement on his face.

''Dougie! How long have you been back?'' Pacey asked, yanking a pillow from the couch and placing it on his lap.

''A few days. How long have you been dating?'' Doug asked.

''Since last year. Hi Doug.'' Jen told him.

''Hello, Jen. You wouldn't mind leaving so I can talk to my little brother in private, would you?'' Doug asked.

Jen shook her head, stood up, kissed Pacey quickly and hurried out the door.

''So what happened with Andie? Last I heard you two were head-over-heels.'' Doug asked.

Pacey looked down.

''She cheated on me.'' he said quietly.

''Oh, Pacey. I'm so sorry.'' Doug said.

''Yea, well. I've got Jen now and I love her so much. Speaking of love, have you seen a certain Potter girl around?'' Pacey had to ask.

Doug sighed.

''No, Pacey. I'm just here to sell this place.'' Doug said. ''I got a full time police job in Boston and I found a place to live. I just need to sell this one.''

''You know, me, Jen, Jack, and Joey are all moving to Boston for colleges and stuff.'' Pacey said.

''Yeah, I know.'' Doug said, running a hand through his hair.

''I think you should see her. She missed you Doug.'' Pacey said.

''I missed her too.'' Doug whispered.

Pacey smilied.

''I'll see you later, Deputy Doug.'' he called, leaving.

Doug sighed.

''I missed you so much Jo.'' he said aloud.

He quietly berated himself. He had no right to miss her. He had walked away. He wouldn't be surprised if she had moved on.

Doug walked back into his bedroom and looked at his nightstand where he kept a picture of him and Joey. They were so happy. He picked it up and softly ran his thumb over her.

Boy did he miss her!

* * *

The whole gang was assembled in Dawson's room, having one of the few movie nights left before everyone headed to college. Dawson would be in California, it was the perfect reason to break-up. It wasn't that she didn't love Dawson, she did. She just wasn't _in _live with him.

Joey sighed, looking at the T.V. but was lost in her memories. It had been three days since she found out Doug returned to Capeside. Three days since her heart awoke again, the memory of Doug's kiss, touch, all coming back to her. God, had she missed him.

''Joey! Are you still with us!'' she heard.

She looked around, Pacey was waving a hand in front of her face. She smacked it away.

What do you want?'' she asked, annoyed.

Pacey smirked.

''Nope, Dawson. There isn't anything wrong with her. Same old Joey.'' he said.

''Well not to cut this short but Jack and I need to go help Grams pack.'' Jen said, and the two left.

''Come on, Potter. I'll walk you home.'' Pacey said, helping her up off the floor.

Normally, Joey would decline, saying she could walk home herself. But something in his gaze stopped her.

They headed out.

* * *

''So, what did you want to talk about?'' Joey asked.

''Um. I don't know how to say it but, Jo Doug's back.'' he told her, gently.

''I know.'' she said quietly. ''I saw his stuff a few days ago.''

''So, what are you gonna do?'' he asked.

''Avoide him. He made it clear we couldn't be together. I'm with Dawson now, anyway'' she said the last part as if it were a prison sentence.

''You still love him.'' he couldn't help but state.

They arrived outside her house.

''Yeah, but does he still love me?'' she asked, before going inside.

''Yes. Yes he does, Jo.'' Pacey whispered, staring at the closed door before walking home slowly.

* * *

Joey lay in bed, her eyes closed, reminising:

_''What do you want?'' he asked her, as he stepped even closer, his arms wrapping around her waist._

_''You.'' she whispered, closing the distance between them and kissing his, wrapping her arms around his neck as the kiss deepend._

_''No one has to know. Don't you feel something for me Doug?'' she asked._

_''You know I do.'' he said._

_''Joey, whatever is going on here, scares the crap outta me, but I like it. You make me feel amazing Joey.'' he said softly_

_''I don't hate you. I couldn't if I tried.'' Doug whispered, kissing her._

Joey didn't realize she was crying until she tasted her salty tears. She wiped her eyes and stood up, dressing quickly. She had to see him, to see if it was still there.

She loved him.

* * *

Doug awoke to a loud pounding on his door. He got up, grumbling incoherantly, waking up instantly at the sight outside his door.

''Hello Joey.'' he said, standing aside to let her in.

Joey walked in, trying to ignore the fact that he was only in his boxers.

'Hi Doug. How have you been?'' she asked.

''Horrible.'' he replied.

''Doug.''

''I missed you. So much.'' he said, qiuetly, his voice packed with emotion.

''Oh, Doug. I missed you too.'' she said, just as quietly, tears streaming down her face.

Doug walked over and brushed them away. Their eyes locked and both leaned in for a passonate kiss. Doug's lips moved to her neck.

''The bedroom, Doug. Please.'' Joey whimpered, needing to feel him again.

He nodded picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

They were where they belong.

Back in each others arms.

* * *

Joey awoke to the sun streaming over her face. His first thought was last night was all a dream. She felt Doug's arms pull her closer and he kissed her neck.

''Good morning. I forgot how great it was waking up to you.'' Doug said, groggily.

Joey rolled over, now facing him.

''Me too.'' she said, stroking his cheek gently.

''I love you.'' he whispered.

''I love you too.'' she whispered back.

''I'm sorry I left.'' he said.

''I know.'' she said.

They began to kiss again, but she pushed him away.

''I dated Jack, until he came out of the closet.'' she blurted.

Doug smilied.

''I'm not surprised. I knew he liked you.'' Doug said, leaning in for another kiss.

''I'm dating Dawson.'' she said.

He froze.

''Oh.'' was all he could muster.

Slowly Doug got up and got dressed, walking out into the kitchen. Joey quickly followed suit.

''Do you love him?'' he asked, as we walked out of the room.

''As a friend. I want you Doug, but I don't want to hurt him.'' she said.

''Then maybe you shouldn't be here.'' he said angrily pointing to the door.

''You want me to leave? Fine I'll go. But you left Doug. You said you couldn't stay. What was I supposed to do, be miserable? Can you honestly tell me you didn't date anyone?'' Joey asked.

His silence spoke volumes.

''Fine, I'll see you later Doug.'' Joey said, leaving, slamming the door behind her.

Doug sighed, dropping his head into his hands.

What did he just do?

* * *

**AN- There you have it! Please review. They make want to update faster and I'll try to get a few more chaps out this weekend. Hope you enjoyed!!**


	9. The Future

**AN- OMG I am sooooo sorry about the longess of no updating. Please, don't be discouraged. Here is chapter 9!!**

* * *

Dawson and Joey were walking down the streets of Capeside, holding hands.

''We graduate is two days.'' Dawson said suddenly

''Yea, we do.'' Joey replied.

''You ok Jo? You seem so out of it.'' Dawson said, squeezing her hand gently.

''I'm fine.'' she said.

As they walked down the street, they were suddently met with a surprise visitor.

Doug Witter.

''Oh, hey Dawson. Joey.'' Doug said, trying to keep cool.

''Hi Doug.'' Dawson said, wrapping an arm around Joey.

He knew that those two had a fling. Joey was with him now.

''Hi Doug.'' Joey said, grabbing Dawson's hand and dragging him away.

Doug sighed as he watched the love of his life walk away again.

* * *

Jen climbed above True Love that night, calling Pacey's name.

''Hey Jen.'' he said, walking up from below deck.

''Hey you. Whatcha doing?'' she asked, walking over and kissing him lightly.

''Some last mintue stuff.'' he said.

''I still can't believe you're gonna sell this boat.'' Jen said, sadly. ''This is your dream boat.''

''Yea, but I can't very well keep it up in Boston can I? Plus, the money can help a lot.'' he told her.

He grabbed her hand and tugged her under with him. They lay down on the bed in each others arms.

''I love you.'' he whispered quietly.

''I love you to.'' Jen whispered, snuggling into him.

They fell asleep.

* * *

**The next day.**

Joey and Jen walked through town, doing some shopping. They stopped at the corner cafe.

''So, Dawson and I ran into Doug yesterday.'' Joey said, taking a sip of her coffee.

''How was that?'' Jen asked.

''Awkward.'' Joey said.

''What exactly happened when Doug came back? You never did tell me.'' Jen said, taking a bite of her bagel.

''We had an amazing night together. Then I told him about Dawson.'' Joey said quietly, so no one would hear them.

''He didn't take it well?'' Jen asked.

Joey shook her head.

''He was upset, but did he honestly expect me never to move on?! I mean, come on! He probably dated a ton of girls and plus, how was I supposed to know he would come back?'' Joey asked.

''Did you though?'' Jen asked calmly, taking a sip of coffee.

''Did I what?'' Joey asked.

''Move on?'' Jen wondered.

Joey was silent.

* * *

Doug Witter took another sip of brandy, wondering what on Earth that pouding was. He decided to get up and answer the door.

''Hello, little brother.'' Doug said, slurring slighly on his words.

''You are so drunk.'' Pacey said.

''Wow, you _are_ smart.'' Doug said, stepping aside to let him in.

He grabbed the bottle and took another sip.

''What's wrong Doug?'' Pacey asked, conerned for his older brother.

''Nothing. Not a thing. I just happened to see Capesides cutest couple walking around but hey! Who doesn't see that!'' Doug exclaimed.

''Dawson and Joey. You're killing yourself over them!'' Pacey exclaimed.

''Yes. Yes I am. It's my fault.'' Doug told him.

''How?'' Pacey asked.

''She came here, wanting me. I brought her to my bedroom and we had a great night. Then she told me about Dawson, how she didn't want to be with him. I told her to leave, because I was hurt she moved on. But I moved on too. It's my fault.'' Doug moaned.

''Coem on Doug, let's get you to bed.'' Pacey said, grabbing his arm lightly and bringing Doug into his room.

* * *

Pacey spotted his girlfriend and walked over.

''Hey you guys.'' he said, sitting down next to Jen and kissing her cheek.

''Hey where were you?'' Joey asked.

''Doug's. He got drunk. He's pretty upset.'' Pacey said, eyeing Joey pointedly.

''Is he ok?'' she asked.

''You should go see.'' Pacey did.

''I will.'' Joey said, leaving.

''Is he ok?'' Jen asked.

''No, not without her.'' Pacey told her.

* * *

Joey entered Doug's place, via the key he had given her so long ago.

''Doug! Are you here?'' she asked.

''Joey Potter, as I live and breathe.'' Doug announced, walking into the living room.

''Doug, don't do this to yourself.'' Joey said, spying the half empty bottle of brandy in his hand.

''Why not? Why should I be mierable while you be happy!'' Doug exclaimed.

''I'm not happy. Not without you.'' she said.

''Yeah right! Why don't you go back and warm Dawson's bed!'' Doug yelled.

Joey fought back tears.

''You don't mean that Doug.'' she said.

''Yea, I do. Get out.'' Doug said.

She turned to go, but his voice calling her name stopped her.

''Yea?'' she asked.

''Leave the key. You won't need it anymore.'' Doug said.

Tears now streamily freely, Joey put the key down and walked out.

* * *

Joey walked to Dawson's house, now knowing what she had to do.

''Dawson?'' she asked, stepping into his room via ladder.

''Jo. Are you ok?'' he asked.

''No. We need to talk.'' she said.

''What about?'' Dawson asked.

''Us. Dawson, you'll be in California and I'll be in Boston. It isn't fair if we ask ourselves to stay together. To not meet new people. I think we should break up.'' Joey said quietly.

''And this has nothing to do with Doug?'' he asked, angerly

''Yes and no.'' she said.

''Fine. Don't be my girlfriend. No bother to be my friend either. You can go now.'' he said coldly.

Joey nodded, taking the door this time and walking out of his life.

* * *

**At the ruins.**

Joey was now crying freely, her heart breaking. Today, she lost both the man she loved and one of her best friends.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Pacey walking over to her.

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Joey asked.

''Bessie said you didn't come home. I was worried.'' he told her, sitting next to her.

''Pacey, I lost Doug.'' she whimpered.

''Shh, it's ok Jo.'' he said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, letting her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

It was finally graduation day! Everyone was excited.

Except for Joey.

She missed Doug.

Bessie drove her here, saying how proud she was of her little sister. Mom and Dad would be proud too.

But it didn't matter.

Not without Doug.

She met Jack, Jen and Pacey but Dawson kept his distance.

She didnt' really care.

The graduates were called to take their seats and Joey was able to make her speech. She walked to the podium and looked out at her fellow graduates.

''As we stand here today, I'm sure we each are thinking of the future. What we will do now that high school is just a memory. How can we find such good friends as the ones we made here. I'm not gonna lie to you, the future will be scary. It will be downright terrifing. But, we can make it. Looking back, I realize that these four years spent here only makes me stronger. That my friends helped shape me into the best person I can be. The person who can face the future. They help me believe in myself. They help me overcome everything. But they aren't the only ones. Only you can truly help yourself move on, into the future. As scary as it is, I have faith that all of you will ake something of yoursleves. After all, why else did we have to spend four years together, if it wouldn't help us succeed. I wish all of you good luck as you face the world. I know you can do it.''

Joey sat down to many applauds. As she looked at the audience, one person caught her eye.

Doug Witter.

* * *

After everyone recieved their diplomas, Joey met her friends.

''We did it!'' Jen yelled as the girls hugged tightly.

''Yea, we did!'' Joey exclaimed.

''I'm proud of you girls.'' Pacey said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

''Bite me Pacey.'' Joey said.

''Yes! The other Joey lives.'' he yelled, picking her up and swinging her around.

''Put me down!'' she screamed.

He did.

Joey spotted Doug and excused herself to walk over. Dawson intercepted her.

''Hey.'' he said.

''Hey.'' she said.

''I'm sorry about yesterday Joey. You were right. It was time for us to move on. I hope I didn't lose our friendship.'' he said.

''You didn't.'' Joey said, hugging him.

They broke apart and Joey looked past him, towards Doug.

He glanced at what she was looking at.

''I hope he makes you happy Joey. You deserve that.'' Dawson said, honestly.

''Thanks. I hope someone makes you happy too. Promise you'll come visit in Boston?'' she asked.

''Promise.'' Dawson said.

They hugged again and Joey walked away from the crowd over to Doug.

''You're not drunk.'' Joey said, standing in front of him, her arms crossed.

''I'm an ass when I'm drunk.'' Doug said.

''I know.'' Joey told him.

''Congrats, graduate.'' Doug said.

''Thanks.'' Joey replied.

''How are thing with you and Dawson?'' he asked.

''Over.'' Joey said, stepping closer to him.

''Good.'' Doug said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her.

''Does this mean I get my key back?'' she asked after they broke apart.

''Nope.'' Doug said.

Joey looked down sadly.

''But I do have this.'' he said, handing her a small square box.

Joey opened it.

There was a key.

''What's this for?'' she asked.

''My new place. In Boston.'' he said.

Joey gapsed and looked up at smiling brightly.

''You're mvoing to Boston?'' she asked.

''If you want me to.'' Doug said.

''You know I do.'' Joey told him.

''I'm sorry about, '' he started but stopped when she pressed her finger to his lips.

''I love you.'' she told him.

''I love you to.'' he said.

They kissed.

After the broke apart, Joey carefully lifted the cap from her head.

''To the future.'' she whispered, tossing the hat in the air and bringing Doug's lips to hers once again.

* * *

**An- No it's not the end. It might take me a while to update but this story will go into college life for Joey and her and Doug's relationship! Stay tuned!**


	10. Always Here

AN-OMG, I haven't updated in like forever!!

* * *

Joey Potter sat at her desk, working on her homework. She'd been in Boston for a few weeks and she loved it. Every week, her and Doug would go to Grams's house for Sunday dinners, with Pacey, Jen, Jack and Audrey Liddel, Joey's roomate, who had become part of the group.

Suddenly the phone rang and she grinned when she saw who was calling.

''Hey you.'' she said, softly.

''Hey Jo. What are you doing tonight?'' her boyfriend, Doug asked.

''Nothing, why?'' she wondered.

''Well, I have the night off and I wanted to take you out to dinner.'' Doug said.

''Pick me up at 7?'' Joey asked.

''See you then. Love ya Jo.'' Doug said.

''Love you too, bye sweetie.'' Joey said, hanging up the phone.

She smilied softly. When her and Doug had first gotten together, she was only fifteen and he had been twenty-five. Capeside had almost discovered their relationship and Doug left for a while, returning to her a few years later. Now that they lived in Boston, the two grew to be a very open couple. She knew all his co-workers and he knew all her friends. They wanted everyone to know they were in love.

* * *

Joey and Doug entered Civilization and were immidiatly put to a table.

''I love the perks of having your little brother work here.'' Doug said to Joey while they looked over the menu.

Joey grinned.

''He only does it because of me.'' she said.

''Right.'' Doug said.

Joey giggled.

''So, Joey. How about next weeked, we drive to Capeside and check in?'' Doug asked.

''Sure.'' Joey said, taking a sip of water.

''And, we'll stay at the B&B?'' Doug asked.

She froze.

''You still haven't told her?'' Doug asked, referring to Joey's older sister Bessie.

''I don't exactly know how Doug. She'd freak if she knew those rumors were true.'' Joey confessed.

Doug sighed, and took her hand.

''Jo, I love you. I want your sister to know how amazing I think you are.'' he said, kissing her hand lightly.

Joey smilied and leaned in to kiss him, passionatly.

''Hey, hey, hey none of that. There are kids here.'' a familier voice joked, tearing them apart.

''Pacey! You have lousy timing.'' Joey complained, standing up and giving her oldest and best friend a hug.

''Little brother.'' Doug said in greeting, shaking his hand.

''So, what's the occassion?'' Pacey wondered.

''Just having dinner.'' Joey said, grinning at him.

''And desert at Doug's right?'' Pacey wondered.

Joey chuckled.

''Of course.'' she said, sending a wink Doug's way.

Pacey groaned and covered his eyes but he was truly happy that Doug and Joey could be together. They deserved happiness together. He smilied slightly to himself, thinking of his own happiness, Jen.

''Well, you guys enjoy your night. I'm getting out of here in a bit.'' Pacey said, kissing Joey's cheek lightly and patting Doug on the back, before heading back to the kitchen.

''So desert yet?'' Doug asked.

Joey just smilied.

* * *

There was an annoying buzzing sound that awoke Joey the next morning. Groaning, she reached for her cell phone on Doug's table and answered it.

''Hello?' she asked.

''Jo, it's me Pacey.'' he said, urgently.

''Pace, what's wrong?'' Joey asked.

''It was Mitch. He got into a car accident. He didn't make it Jo.'' Pacey said, sadly.

''Oh my god.'' Joey whispered.

''Me, Jen, Jack, and Audrey are all headed to Capeside.'' he said.

''Doug and I are on our way. How is he Pace?'' she asked.

''Not good Jo. He needs us.'' Pacey said.

''See you there, bye.'' Joey said, hanging up.

''Doug.'' she said, shaking her boyfriend awake.

''This better be good.'' Doug groaned.

''Mitch was killied in a car accident. We need to go to Capeside.'' Joey said, standing up and getting dressed. Thankfully, she kept extra clothes at Doug's.

''I'll get the car started.'' Doug said, waking up quickly.

Joey tried to hold back the tears she felt. Mitch had been like a father to her.

* * *

Her and Doug arrived outside the Leery household. She spotted Pacey's car.

''Doug, you go on home. I'll just check on Dawson.'' she said.

''I'll come back later to bring you to the B&B.'' Doug said.

Joey leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly before stepping out and hurrying inside. She found her friends all in the living room. She went directly to Dawson and hugged him tightly.

''Dawson, I'm so sorry.'' she whispered.

''Thanks for being here Joey.'' he said.

They broke apart and Joey took the empy seat next to Jack while Dawson sat back down next to Audrey, who grabbed his hand gently.

Joey couldn't help but smile at this. When Dawson had visited the week before, Audrey had confesed to thinking he was cute. Maybe it was more then that. She saw that Jen was smiling too and they shared a look, knowing they were happy about the same thing.

''Dawson, if you need any of us, we are here.'' Pacey said, desperatly trying to keep it together. Jen hugged him tightly. Mitch had been a father to both of them too. It hurt.

''I know man, thanks.'' Dawson said, sightly slightly.

The six stayed for a few hours trying to keep Dawson's mood good. Finally, the five decided to call it a night. Joey had already gotten them rooms at the B&B. They all said goodbye to Dawson and left.

Doug was waiting for Joey outside.

''You ok?'' he asked.

She shook her head and he gently took her in his embrace and tried to comfort her.

* * *

Doug and Joey arrived outside the B&B.

''You coming in?'' Joey asked.

''Jo, do you think that's the best thing?'' Doug asked.

''I need you Doug.'' Joey said.

He complied and they went in. Bessie was in the kitchen and hugged her sister tightly.

''Oh, Jo. I'm so glad you came home.'' she said.

Seeing Doug made her freeze for a second, her mind going back on those rumors, years ago.

''Hi Doug. Thanks for bringing her home.'' Bessie said.

Joey tore apart from her sister embrace and walked over to Doug kissing him.

''Come on lets get some sleep.'' she said softly, smiling at him.

Bessie gapsed.

''Joey, what the hell is going on?'' she asked.

Doug sighed.

''I'll wait outside.'' he said.

''No, you will wait in my room.'' Joey told him.

He smilied and went into her room. Joey turned to Bessie.

''Bess, the rumors were true. Doug and I were together when I was 15 but you must understand. I _love _him.'' Joey told her sister.

Bessie just looked at her before going to her own room. Joey sighed and went into hers. Doug was wating for her.

''How did it go?'' he asked.

''Not so good.'' Joey replied.

* * *

The next day was the funeral. Bessie wasn't up when Doug and Joey left. They arrived at the church and joined Pacey, Jen and Jack. They all sat together, behind Gale, Dawson, and to their surprise Audrey. The service was very beautiful and aftewards they all went to the cemitary. Joey stood by Dawson and gripped his hand when they lowered Mitch into the ground.

After the burial, they all went back to Dawson's house. Doug decided to go see his parents and Joey ended up on Dawson's dock.

''Hey Jo.'' Pacey greeted, sitting down next to her.

''How ya doing?'' she asked him.

''How does it feel to lose a father-like figure. He treated me like one of his own Jo.'' he said, sighing.

''I know.'' Joey said.

Pacey wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

''Hey you guys.'' Jen said, walking over and sitting next to Pacey. Joey reached across and squeezed her hand lightly.

''How ya doing?'' Joey asked.

''Same as you.'' Jen replied.

Pacey wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and kissed her head lightly.

''This sucks.'' Jen said.

''Yea it does. We all lost a dad today.'' Joey said.

''How's Dawson doing?'' Pacey wondered.

''Ok, Audrey hasn't left his side all day.'' Jen said.

''I think she likes him.'' Joey said.

''Yea.'' Pacey and Jen said.

''Remember that one time...'' Pacey said suddenly and then they began to talk about what a great guy Mitch was.

* * *

Joey arrived home and walked inside the B&B. Bessie was waiting for her.

''Bess, if you need to hate me, do it, just not today. Please.'' Joey said.

''I don;t hate you. Doug can back earlier, explaining to me that he loved you, truly loved you. He said that I shouldn't hate you two for following your hearts. He told that you're so amazing, he can't be without you but he doesn't want to cause us to hate each other.'' Bessie told her.

''Doug said all that?'' Joey wondered, smiling.

''He's crazy about you.'' Bessie told her sister.

''I'm crazy about him.'' Joey said.

''Then I'm happy for you.'' Bessie said.

They hugged.

* * *

The next day, everyone got ready to leave. They were all at Dawson's saying goodbye.

''If you ever need to escape, come to Boston. You've got friends there.'' Joey said, hugging him tightly.

''I will. Bye you guys.'' Dawson said, before walking back inside the house.

Joey climbed into Doug's car and they followed Pacey's car home.

''I love you. Thanks for being here for me.'' Joey said, kissing Doug's cheek.

''I love you too. I'll be here, always.'' Doug said, squeezing her hand.

''I know.'' Joey replied.


End file.
